Guanshiyin
Guanshiyin is a character in Saiyuki: Journey West‎. The divine advisor is chosen by Buddha to guide Sanzo's journey. While depicted as a male in the Japanese port, he is identified as a female in English. Role in Game Lady Kannon is a benevolent being of Heaven who once spoke to Lord Bunchu's spirit long before the game's setting. Although he was destined to become a Guardian on his passing, his act of driving humanity to the brink of destruction was a grave sin. Lady Kannon wanted to fulfill the general's potential and confined his soul within an ice prison. Scattering his armor throughout the world, she promised him he would someday be awakened again by a true hero who collected the pieces. When Sanzo was only an infant, Asura and his devils invaded Heaven. Buddha, who did not think it was the time to fight, told Lady Kannon and the Guardians to depart from their realm and await a proper time to confront Asura. The great entity went into hiding to prevent being absorbed by Asura, describing Sanzo as their last hope. While the Guardians descended from the Heavens as comets, Lady Kannon shifted herself into natural elements of the mortal realm and gently watched over the heavenly survivor. She was given the task of guiding the child on his/her journey. She had wanted to wait longer for the child to grow, but Heaven's collapse was still a threat for the safety of the mortal realm. After sixteen years of hiding, Lady Kannon manifests herself in Sanzo's dream at the start of the game. Her brief introduction is soon followed by a mission to carry a divine staff to Thunder Temple in India. For the monk's protection, she places a spell that prevents Devils from touching it. Once Sanzo leaves the temple of his/her birth, he/she encounters Goku and breaks the seal over his prison. Lady Kannon sees the monkey as a valuable ally for the defenseless monk and asks him to follow the pilgrim. When he protests, she places a magical headband around his forehead and utters an incantation (On Ariokiya Sowaka). The spell tightens the band around the monkey's forehead, forcing him to be obedient. She teaches the spell to Sanzo before bidding adieu. Sometime afterwards, she is captured by Deva and is prevented from continuing her plans for supporting the monk. She is freed once Sanzo defeats the devil at Martyrs Stairs. Apologizing for her absence, she explains Sanzo's real past as well as Asura's current plans for destruction. Though Sanzo and his/her friends are intimidated by the prospect of facing the conqueror, Lady Kannon asks they only keep the devil in one place rather seek their opponent's defeat and helps grant Buddha's mercy to the devil. She explained that the devils are sleeping now and will awaken as new Guardians in the future. Following the reconstruction of Heaven, Lady Kannon instantly teleports Sanzo and his/her friends to Golden Temple. As a reward from Buddha, she grants the Holy Book of Dharma to Elder Homei. Congratulating Sanzo once more with gentle praise, Lady Kannon returns to Heaven. Personality Lady Kannon does not like to judge others and seeks to understand and forgive all beings if they are willing to listen to her. She tries to reason with kind words of mercy, rarely acting with her omnipresent powers unless it is necessary. Acting as a gentle mother to all beings, Lady Kannon likes to watch over Sanzo. She is still a mysterious entity who occasionally speaks roundabout prophecies and riddles, a trait that Goku despises. Journey to the West Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters